Ouran Highschool Host Club (The Retold Version)
by Palmtop-Tiger-Official
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka, a scholarship student, unintentionally becomes a member of the Ouran Highschool Host Club. What adventures will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

*Hello! This is my first fan fiction so please review! I chose "Ouran High School Host Club" because I've watched it enough times to be comfortable with the characters' personalities and how they act. Since I don't know if all my reader's are familiar with Japanese honorifics/customs, I will try my best to explain them when I think it is necessary. Instead of leading the plot in another direction like many fan fictions do, I decided to write OHSHC novel style. I don't know about anyone else, but the "rewritten" fan fictions are my favorite to read. I'm basing it off the anime rather than the manga because I haven't yet finished reading the manga, but it will probably differ from the original plot slightly. Enough dull details. I don't own anything. Enjoy!*

*HARUHI'S POV*

I navigate through the hallways to yet another library at this school. If I remember the map of the campus correctly, there are three libraries at Ouran. So far, two of them have been filled with obnoxious, chatty students who seem to care about their social lives more than their academic ones. I suppose that makes sense. After all, everyone here except me is the heir to some affluent company or corporation. They should probably make some business relations early on in their careers.

_Damn_. The third and final library is just as noisy as the other two. _How hard is it to find some peace and quiet?_ I consider heading into a classroom, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to concentrate with everyone staring at me while I work. I'm always stared at. I look like a misfit. All the other girls are dressed in their yellow ball gowns, the female uniform here. And all the boys are in their blue blazers and collared shirts with black dress pants. I'm wearing slacks and a v-neck sweater that's rather big on me. It's such a pain to be the odd one out. I suddenly shake myself out of my thoughts and look at where my feet have landed me; _Music Room #3- Status: Unused_ the sign above the door reads. An abandoned music room? Sounds like a great place to study. I open the door slowly and poke my head inside.

"Welcome!" A chorus of voices greet me. _Welcome to what? I thought the sign said this room wasn't being used!_ I start to retreat, but a cold man's voice stops me.

"Welcome, Fujioka Haruhi, special scholarship student."

_How does this guy know exactly who I am?_ Before I can react, another young man speaks.

"Eh? Hikaru, Kaoru, aren't you in the same class as this student?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't really interact with anyone. We don't know anything about him really," two identical voices say. _Wait... he?! Him?!_ Out of pure curiosity, I turn around and face the group. _Curiosity killed the cat Haruhi. Use your head._ Two identical students are walking towards me at an alarming pace. They both have red hair, both are handsome, and both are smirking at me. I'm getting a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, so you're new to the Host Club then?" They both say sarcastically, as if whatever they're talking about isn't obvious. _What the heck is a "Host Club"?_

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what did I say about bombarding newcomers?" A tall blonde guy says scoldingly, striding towards me. Evidently the twins are named Hikaru and Kaoru. I recognize the blond student's voice as the one who asked the twins about me. The blonde guy suddenly stoops in front of me and kisses my hand. "Please forgive them, Fujioka-san. So, what is it like to be the one and only scholarship student? A commoner among the wealthy?" he asks, and I wonder for a moment if I heard him right.

"I... uhhh... I beg your pardon?" I mumble. It seems, however, that the blonde has not heard me. He is instead waltzing around the spacious room, ranting about something or other.

"...the unlucky among the lucky, the hard-working among the relaxed, the..." he stops suddenly, turning around and staring at me. "You know, I never expected the scholarship student to be gay," he remarks. I pale.

"G-Gay?" I stumble on the word.

The young man clears his throat. "So, which type do you prefer?" he gestures toward the two twins. "The devilish type?" He then directs my attention to the one wearing glasses. "The cool type?" He points towards an elementary school student who is clinging to a very lanky, stoic student. _What's that little kid doing here? And in our high school uniform?_ "The loli-shota type?" He motions to the really tall one. "The wild type? Or... me... the princely type?" He asks, bowing. I back away from him and this crazy group. I have no idea what this student is talking about, but it sounds suspicious. The elementary student suddenly makes a mad dash for me.

"Haru-chan, pick me!" He cries, swinging on my arm.

"What? Who the hell are you calling Haru-chan?" I scream at him. (*Note: Shortening a name and adding -chan in Japan shows affection and close companionship. Addressing someone this way without their explicit consent is considered a serious insult.*) The little kid suddenly backs off, and tears begin to drip down his cheeks. The "wild type" guy rushes to his side.

"Ummm... look, I'm sorry..." I back off, instantly regretting my outburst. I suddenly feel that I've bumped into something. I can tell it's some sort of table or stand. The little table rocks back and forth, and I turn around just in time to see a huge porcelain vase crash to the floor. It shatters completely. The crash seems to echo around the entire room. I wouldn't be surprised if it did echo; the acoustics in a top-of-the-line music room must be amazing. Then again, maybe I'm imagining the echo because no one else is making a sound. _Uh-oh._

*To be continued! I hope that you liked it!*


	2. Chapter 2

*Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been really busy. It is summer vacation, after all. Did you all like the cliffhanger? Hehe. I hate when stories that I am reading do that, but it definitely makes the reader want more. Thank you bloodyflower for reviewing- it totally made my day. It also reminded me that I needed to work on this story, so here goes!*

*HARUHI'S POV*

I swear I didn't mean to break it. I was intimidated by these weirdos. Who wouldn't be? I just bumped into it. I know it must be expensive because everything at Ouran is. I probably can't pay for it right now, but maybe if I get a summer job I'll be able to pay it off by next year.

"That was a one-of-a-kind porcelain and jade vase from the fourteenth century," the cool guy with the glasses says calmly, "and from my calculations, we were supposed to make 8 million yen (*that is 83,152 U.S. dollars*) off of it at the school auction this weekend."

I choke. "EIGHT MILLION? How many thousand is that? Ten hundreds is equivalent to one thousand..." I start to calculate mentally. I thought it had some worth, but not nearly that much. _Eight million...what am I going to do?_

"Well you obviously cannot afford to pay for it." The blond "prince" said. I roll my eyes, but I know that he's right. There is no way on heaven or earth that I can pay for that Goddamned vase. "Which means that there's only one thing to do." The blonde guy says, sitting in a chair. "As I like to say, 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do'. Fujioka, you will become the Host Club's dog until you can pay off your debt." _Dog...as in a canine? An animal? A domestic pet? _I plop down onto the floor in shock.

"W-what?" I hear myself ask.

"Come on now, get up." The twins say sternly.

"To give our guests a more personalized experience, everyone addresses each other by their first name. I'm Ootori Kyoya, but you may call me Kyoya," the black-haired guy with glasses says, as if this is the greatest honor he has ever bestowed.

"I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey!" exclaims the little blond boy. He gestures to the silent tall guy who is carrying him. "This is Takashi Morinozuka, but people like to call him Mori!" Mori nods at me discreetly. _What is his problem? Is he embarrassed to meet me?_

"We are the Hitachiin twins," the two redheads say.

"I am Hikaru," one says.

"And I am Kaoru," the other says. I can instantly tell that there are several significant differences between them, but I can't quite put my finger on it yet. _Hopefully I won't work for these guys long enough to figure that out._

The blond guy bows, like the gentleman he has been taught to be, then looks up at me. "I am Suoh Tamaki. It is a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi. Shall I tell you what our club is all about?" Before I can answer, he begins his detailed and lengthy explanation. "The Ouran High school Host Club is a wonderful opportunity for young ladies to be entertained by us, the hosts. Like us, they have much time on their hands. What better way to spend that time than admiring each others' beauty? The elegance of socializing in an aesthetic atmosphere is a delight to any girl." _Yeesh. I wonder how long it took him to prepare this speech._

"Our hosts are trained in the art of conversation," he continues, "and each has a different character trait. Once a young woman has decided which host is their favorite, they can designate that host for future events. We have parties, festivals, cosplaying, and various themes each week. Maybe I can give you a tip or two on getting the ladies to notice you," he says with a wink.

"Now get us coffee," the twins command simultaneously. It is an order, not a request. _Why coffee? Why now?_ I open my mouth to complain, but then I realize what's at stake here. Coming from a one-parent household, money has always been tight. I worked my ass off to get the one scholarship this school offers to a normal person like me. I think that they created the scholarship out of pity, or maybe even to spice up Ouran's gossip. Who knows.

Anyway, because I got the scholarship, the school's entire tuition is paid for me. I try my best to stay at the top of the class, which usually isn't too difficult if I focus on getting my homework done before completing all my chores. Since my dad is completely incapable of cooking, I have to do that too. Not that I mind or anything. Cooking reminds me of my mom, and those memories are always sweet, like candy.

Everything I've worked for could be thrown away by these idiots. I am not going to let that happen. They won't get any sort of trouble from me, no sir.

"Anything else?" I ask. Hikaru and Kaoru look a little surprised that I didn't even bat an eye about their errand. The whole club looks slightly shocked, actually. I feel a smirk crawl onto my face.

"N-No, that will be all," Kaoru said. I turn away from them and stride towards the door.

"I'll be off then," I say over my shoulder.

*Thanks for reading- I will try to update as soon as I can!*


End file.
